The Hell of Sorrow
by teenage vampire
Summary: The epic continues as Eragon and Saphira, as well as Arya, Roran, and Orik race to save Katrina and defeat Murtagh. But can Eragon bear to destroy his only brother? AryaEragon, RoranKatrina, MurtaghNasuada. Please review! warning, Eldest spoilers.


**Eragon shook with exhaustion, his body crying out desperately for release. His eyes rolled upward to see the sky black from death and flames. He fell to his knees, Za'roc dropping with a clang as a merciless laugh erupted from above. Eragon looked up to see his greatest friend and most deadly enemy standing above him with a hand-and-a-half sword raised high above his head. Murtagh laughed again, and looked down delightedly at his defenseless prey. Eragon's eyes pleadingly met Murtagh's fierce gaze. Murtagh's smile widened as his eyes closed. When they opened again, Eragon saw the eyes' color had changed to a moss green that he had always associated with power and wisdom and beauty, though he couldn't quite remember where he had seen them. A single tear rolled down Eragon's bruised cheek, but he couldn't figure out why. **

_Awaken little one. You are needed. _

Eragon awoke with a jolt as though icy water had been tossed on his thrashing body. He felt his forehead with the back of his shaking hand. His skin burned with such intensity, his hand involuntarily jerked away and settled back on his lap. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his scorching eyes.

_The sun is not yet in the sky. Nasuada requires you NOW. From the sound of her voice, I would assume that Elva has sensed something._ Saphira's voice was tense. Eragon's sense of unease doubled as he felt her distress. Eragon's cousin Roran snored peacefully as Eragon rose and pulled on his clothes. As Eragon was pulling the tent flap back, he heard his cousin whisper fitfully in his sleep.

"…Katrina…I'm coming…oh god, I'm coming…" Eragon froze and glanced at his cousin, who was squeezing his pillow as though it were his copper-haired love. Eragon felt tears rush to his eyes. He forced back a sob and looked up at the ceiling as though gravity would keep his tears from falling.

"Arya." He spoke her name to himself, feeling all of the power the name had over him rush over him. He stood there a moment longer, soaking in his thoughts of longing and of loss. Saphira sensed his pain, but nonetheless sent a gentle nudge to his mind to remind him that he had responsibilities. Eragon released a deep sigh, feeling as though he had released a demon, and walked out of his tent. He found Saphira waiting outside the tent, looking at him with worried curiosity. "I'm fine." Eragon stated curtly, stalking past her. She silently fell into step behind him, her deep blue tail swinging behind her.

When Eragon reached Nasuada's tent, he paused briefly to collect himself. Once his eyes were dry enough to pass for sleepless, he pulled back the tent flap and strolled inside as casually as he could. Saphira poked her head in behind him, her long neck extending to where he stood. Eragon looked around the circular room, taking in his surroundings. His gaze fell upon Arya and his breath caught in his throat. "Eragon, thank you for joining us." Nasuada mumbled, obviously distracted. She was staring down at a large map spread out on the table in the center of the room.

"Lady Nasuada. It's good to be here." He said, his eyes still on Arya. She continued looking at the map, ignoring him completely. Feeling as though he had been stabbed in the lung, Eragon looked over to see Orik staring down at his feet. "How are you, Orik? Elva?"

Orik mumbled a hello, but Elva strode over to him and stated expectantly, "Well, Shadeslayer?" When Eragon's only response was to look at her blankly, she snapped, "You promised me one de-cursing and I expect to be de-cursed. Do not forget your obligations, Shadeslayer." Her frightening adult voice sounded as though it was controlling itself with great difficulty.

"I haven't forgotten, I will free you from my failed blessing." He said quickly. "I just need Nasuada's approval." He looked over to his liege lord and waited for an answer. She didn't say anything, just continued staring at the map, her dark brow furrowed in concentration. "Nasuada?"

"Not now Eragon!" she snapped. "I've been up all night studying my maps. We've defeated all of the troops who have been sent to the Burning Plains. The Urgals are on our side," Eragon suddenly noticed the Kull silently standing behind Nasuada. Eragon nodded respectfully at the Kull he recognized as Garzhvog, one of his Urgal protectors in the battle the day before. "Which is critical to our success, however it remains unavoidable that we will be defeated if the Ra'zac and Murtagh," Eragon shivered at the mention of his brother. "Can't be terminated. Eragon, I need you to relieve the Varden of the danger of the Ra'zac, and Murtagh if you can manage it." Eragon noticed that as Nasuada mentioned killing Murtagh, her face took on a somber look, and her dark eyes grew wider, as though she were concealing a great sadness.

Eragon thought for a moment about what Nasuada was asking of him. She was asking him to risk his life to destroy the creatures who had killed two of the three fathers Eragon had known. Eragon was appalled that she cared so little about his life, until he realized what she was really asking. _She is giving you a great gift, one that will benefit not only the Varden, but your happiness as well._ Saphira observed.

_You're right, but if I meet Murtagh…_ Eragon's mind flashed back to his nightmare. _I won't be able to do it. I can't kill my only brother. Not until he's no longer my brother._ Saphira's mind was confused, but Eragon knew what he meant. Murtagh was Eragon's flesh and blood, and would have to do something much worse than joining Galbatorix to change that.

_I know you won't listen to a thing I say, but I just want to put in, he's not your only brother._ With that, Saphira pulled away from the connection, leaving Eragon to decide their fate for himself. Eragon thought about her parting comment. With a jolt, he realized she was right. _Murtagh may be my blood brother,_ Eragon thought to himself, _But my soul brother is the one who was brought up next to me, who cared for me when I was sick and_ _wounded, who bled and sweated in the fields next to me. And my brother needs my help. Am I so weak that I can't face my blood to save my heart?_

He realized Nasuada was waiting for a reply. He shook his head and said with all the confidence of a man ready to face his wyrda, "I will finish the Ra'zac. They will never again take a life," his mind flashed to Roran. "Or a heart."

Nasuada nodded her ebony head. "I expect nothing less. I have chosen a team for you to travel with. You will move north to Dras-Leona, then take Helgrind in the name of the Varden. You will stay in contact with me through Trianna. Your team will meet you in your tent in one hour. Leave me now, Eragon, I… I require sleep." Her eyes fell on Elva, who was staring at her with contempt. "I'm sorry, Elva. Eragon will tend to you when he returns. On my honor." Elva scowled, turned on her heel, on stalked out of the room.

Eragon bowed his head and exited the room, Saphira following behind._ You made the correct decision, little one,_ she said affectionately. Eragon smiled and walked back in the direction of his tent. When he arrived, he waltzed in with such pride and excitement; he had to pause to ready his voice.

"Roran," Eragon murmured, touching his cousin on the shoulder. Roran jumped under his cousin's hand and sprang to his feet, a dagger in his hand and in front of Eragon's face. Eragon yelped in surprise and fear at the wild and merciless look in Roran's eyes.

"Oh… it's you… sorry." Roran lowered the dagger, and set it on the bed.

Eragon felt as though his lungs would never work again. "What the hell happened to you in Carvahall?" he gasped

"I grew up." Roran snapped. "Why did you wake me? The exhaustion of battle has not yet worn off." He looked increasingly puzzled at the inexplicable smile plastered on Eragon's face. "Well?"

"Gather your things, brother," Eragon began, savoring the word brother on his tongue. "We leave in an hour. Katrina needs her husband, and our father needs justice." Eragon smiled wider still at the look of disbelief and wild happiness on his cousin's rough face.

"Truly? Oh, Eragon," tears appeared in Roran's tormented eyes. Roran opened his arms and rushed at Eragon with all the joy he possessed. Eragon laughed and hugged his cousin back, being careful not to hug too firmly and harm Roran. As they rejoiced, the tent flap opened again, revealing Eragon's team. First emerged Orik, Eragon's clan brother, followed by the form he instantly recognized. His heart leapt as Arya flowed into the room with all the grace and beauty of a river. He untangled himself from Roran's arms and faced her. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. His eyes danced from her petite feet to her slender arms, finally resting on her flawless face. Her eyes met his hungry gaze and stared back steadily. It was then, with her moss green eyes staring into his soul, that he realized why he had known the eyes of his greatest friend and worst enemy. They belonged to the woman he had first laid eyes on in a dream, the woman whose love he had so long been denied, the woman who possessed all the power and wisdom and beauty that immortality could bestow. They belonged to Arya.


End file.
